User blog:Runic Lord/Day of Doom: What it needs and what we expect
Its here! The end of The 39 Clues Cahills vs Vespers! Expectations run high. But no-one is sure just how high. DISCLAIMER: MOST OF WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS OPINION. THERE ARE SOME FACTS BUT MOST OF THIS IS OPINION AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH. DISCLAIMER 2 : SPOLIERS FOR TRUST NO ONE FOLLOW! Ok so we are fresh off the tragedy that was Trust No One and are going into the highly anticipated finale to series 2 of The 39 Clues. When we last left off Amy had just revealed to Dan she destroyed the version of the master serum he created and he drunk a vegtable puree instead (Classic Amy right there) after a moment of brother/sister bonding we end on the reveal that V2 is going to Washington DC and Amy suspects that Isabel plans to kill V1. (All this takes place in the Kindle sneak peak of Day of Doom) Many questions need to be answered during this book and all the story arcs need to be wrapped up well. What will happen with the Wyoming siblings? The half-wit sort of renagade twins have been closer to Dan and Amy than any other Vesper. what happens to them needs to be told. Mark Rosenbloom? All we know is that he is a high profile scientist who just happened to marry a guardian. This guy has suspicion and mystery all around him. The Hostages: Last we saw they were in a terrible shape. Allastair is dead, Pheonix is eating snails somewhere in Germany. and Nellie had a gun pointed at her head while she was armed with the knowledge that the Vespers were not planning to let the hostages go. AJT: Who is AJT? is he really Dan's father? or is he someone else entirely? The Doomsday machine: Its big and can cause natural disasters. it has been assembled once before in history by Pliny the younger who tested it against the city of Pompei. Amy and Dan recently handed V1 the last piece to it (Gideon's ring) along with a Cheeseburger. I personally don't think the ring has any use but man will that Cheeseburger help V1 destroy the world =P Vesper One's identity: The main antagonist throughout the whole series. This guy is one of the greatest villains I have ever found in literature. He is right up there with Voldemort and Porfessor Moriarty. His cruelty knows no bounds. As well he is just a really smart villain. Always a few miles ahead of his opponents. The only reason Dan and Amy gained some ground against him was because he let them and they just got lucky. We need to have a face to match to this evil persona he has built up around himself. -------------------------------------- Day of Doom has to be the best book in the series in order to make this series feel like it had the epic finale it deserves. IMO the best book in this series was Shatterproof followed by The Dead of Night, A Kings Ransom, The Medusa Plot, and with Trust no One lagging MILES behind the rest. David Baldacci is a new author to the series and he really has a lot going for his first book. If he messes this up he goes down in history as the guy who ruined Cahils vs Vespers. This book has to be well written. A lot of people won't really notice or complain about bad writing but Trust No One was awful. The book needs to have suspense, it needs twists and turns. What this book REALLY needs to do is break the characters. To pull them down to the pits of hell and scramble them on the stones. Then leave them to pull themselves back together and win. From what we have heard it looks like it might do this. The problem is will it do it right? -----------Different ways the big questions above could be answered---------- The Hostages: I think they should be killed. Yes all of them. Amy and Dan would break and lose it if V1 sent them a video of his guards simply shooting all the hostages. Killing the hostages would take the series to a new level of dark and damage the characters we love in ways that would be so unbelievably interesting that I can't go on. It would be cruel especially to kill Dan and Amy's guardians, but it would give them something to fight for other than just saving the world. AJT: If AJT is Arthur Trent like we think he is then he is NOT Vesper One. Vesper One has been confirmed to have been born in the USA and unless I am wrong Arthur Trent was not. Also AJT looks like someone who has a heart. Vesper One does not have a heart. I personally don't think AJT would make a good V1 anyways because he has already been marked as suspect number 1 in the books. When suspect number 1 actually turns out to be the villain or whoever it really takes away from the shock and suspense because you already though he would be up there. Secondly making Dan's father the main villain would suddenly open the idea that V1 can be persuaded to become good again by his children. V1 is NOT someone who can ever be good and that idea or possibility should NOT exist whatsoever. Of couse you can make AJT V1 and toss in some good twists and turns but I don't see that happening. Vesper One's Identity: The only two pieces of solid evidence we have to incriminate anyone as V1 is that he is not a stranger (There goes the idea that he is some 40 year old creep in a basement somewhere) and that he was born in America.( the 16th Century Damien Vesper was DEFINITELY not born in America so that theory also just died) With these facts we know that V1 CANNOT be Vikram Kabra (Born in the UK most likely) We also know from a sneak peak that hit the internet (It may or may not be legit but I am going off the idea that it is) The Vesper One calls himself Damien Vesper. My final theory is that Vesper One is Dave Speminer. However Dave Speminer is just an alias and that his real name is lost to the winds. He has named himself Damien Vesper as a way to intimidate the other council members. Like Tom Marvolo Riddle naming himself Voldemort. Of couse Riley Mcgrath/ Martin Holds could be an alias too. I have nothing really to say about Riley/Martin because they are strangers to the main group and only the hostages know them, and the hostages will hopefully be dead quite soon. This is all I really have to say on these topics. Things like Casper and Cheyenne and the Doomsday device either don't mean anything or we know too little about to really say what is going to happen. However we do know that this book is going to be EPIC either in a good way or bad..... Feel free to discuss these things below. DO NOT TURN THE DISCUSSION INTO THE WHO IS VESPER ONE QUESTION PLEASE!! It has been discussed enough. Category:Blog posts